


Lance Sweets Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Lance Sweets imagines, oneshots and prompts from my tumblr
Relationships: Lance Sweets / Reader, Lance Sweets / You, Lance Sweets x Reader, Lance Sweets x You
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh I never did that.” You cais quickly. Booth pointed at you and grinned. Pleased with you having proved Sweets wrong by speaking up. “I used to put a plastic tub on my head and go around poking things with the pointy end of a paint brush. To make sure they were alive.”  
“God, you must have been the worst fourth grader ever.” Lance said as he gave you an odd look.

“Hey, I saw a scary zombie movie and needed to be sure!” You defended.  
“You can’t go around not knowing who is or isn’t a zombie Sweets, that’s just not safe.” Booth added as he crossed his arms. His face showed he was clearly enjoying the conversation a bit too much.  
“Did you know that they weren’t zombies or just assume everything was?”  
“I just assumed everything I hadn’t poked was probably a zombie. The tub on my head was supposed to protect me from germs.”  
“Oh that wouldn’t help.” Bones said as she caught up with the three of you. “I mean if the germs weren’t airborn then it might help protect your face but it won't help at all. Not from zombie germs.”   
“They’re not a thing!” Sweets insisted.  
“They are, you should ask Hodgins.” You said as Camille called you over to Angela’s room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr Brennan and Camille had hired you as a go between for their team and the FBI. It was your job to run the paperwork. Get to Caroline Julian and keep her up to date and run all over the city for them.

Honestly it was a dream job, you got to help save people, work with some many different kinds of people. But after the team had been attacked by one of the serial killers you’d been on edge. Every time you opened a door you expected something to jump out at you. It had gotten worse recently and you weren’t sure who you could go to about it. You didn’t want to risk your job.  
“Booth!” You called, rushing after him. Booth stopped, the man beside him stopped as well. “I have these that you need to look at. Also there are some cases that I need you to double check. Brennan had recommended people who can deal some of these cases for her as she thinks these are some the team should deal with.”  
“Sure, come with me. Oh! This is Sweets. Sweet, (Y/N).” Booth said as he took the files and led the way to his office. He gestured for you to take a seat and looked over Brennan’s notes.  
“Ms Julian said the last one is the one you and Brennan should take.” You added and gave Sweets an awkward smile.  
“Ok, here. You. Go.” Booth jotted down some agents' names and stuck them with Brennan’s post-it notes on each file while taking the one you’d pointed out. Excusing yourself you hurried away.

*************

A soft knock on your office door made you jump and spill your coffee over your desk. “Sorry! Sorry!” Sweets said as he hurried in to help you save the files that were slowly soaking up the liquid.  
“Oh it’s ok, it was my fault.” You said awkwardly.  
“I was just popping by to see if you wanted to chat.” Sweets explained as he helped you clean up and sat on the arm of one of your chairs.  
“A chat? Oh gosh am I losing my job! Did the FBI fire me! Brennan and Booth didn’t say anything!” You asked and he jumped up.  
“No, No, No! I was just… I sort of. I hope you don’t mind but I noticed that you were pretty anxious at the office. I just want to offer someone to talk to.”  
“Like… mandatory meeting?” you asked wearily.  
“Just… as a friend. This job can be pretty hard and you’re the one deciding if Brennan and her team works on the case or passes it onto the other. I can’t imagine how hard those choices are.”  
“Well I don’t choose every case. A lot of them get rushed in. Booth and Brennan tend to choose what goes where. I just run around. Sometimes I get information or samples or… food for people. Really I’m just a glorified intern with better pay.” You answered nervously, laughing a little.  
“Well if you need anyone to talk to or you need a session. Here any time.” Sweets said cheerfully. “Do you want some lunch?”  
“Actually I have to sort these. I was going to order in and then run them to Booth.” You explained, gesturing to several piles of files. “I have to see where they should go and have Booth double check.  
“Hey, why don’t I get lunch in too and I can help. I’ll be able to give you a profile to go with the files you send on.” Sweets offered.  
“That would be great.” You said as you smiled and gestured for him to sit. Handing him the file you’d been working on when he came in.


End file.
